This invention is an alternative form of my LOCKING CRANKCASE DRAIN VALVE ASSEMBLY disclosed in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 031,466, filed Apr. 19, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,544.
The present drain valve assembly may be used as original equipment or replacement equipment for the common pet cock for draining radiators of water cooled engines, as original or replacement equipment for the standard oil drain plug commonly used for draining oil from crank cases of internal combustion engines; as original or replacement valves for liquid petroleum drums, chemical drums or drums containing powders; as original or replacement drain valve assemblies for draining fluids from automobile differentials and automatic transmissions; and as a drain valve assembly for the instant bleeding of various systems.